Crime is Here
Crime is the fifth episode of the second season of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. Plot Chrome is walking through the sidewalk at night, hands behind his back. Chrome then looks around and notices all the crime going on. Robbers are breaking into buildings, buildings are on fire, and robbers are breaking into buildings on fire. Chrome decides to be a hero and stop a gas station store robbery. Chrome goes through his weapon storage and throws away all the actually useful weapons, such as a handgun, a Desert Eagle and a rocket launcher. A NERF gun is also thrown. Chrome picks up the string from the last episode and finds a Yoyo on the floor. By tying the two things together, Chrome creates a long Yoyo that can actually be useful. Chrome then goes to the gas station and sees that BatDoug is already there chasing the robber out. The robber picks up BatDoug and throws him to Chrome, who asks who he is. BatDoug ignores him and goes back to the robber, as he gets a bag of marshmallows and puts BagDoug in it, laughing. Chrome, enraged, gets out the Yoyo and whacks the robber on the head with it. The robber then shakes his fist and gets out a handgun. The robber easily beats Chrome with it. The robber steals some items and is about to make a run for it, until he slipped on the bag of marshmallows and landed on a sleeping Cop E. Wright, who got up and let him go because he bribed him with a donut. Cop E. Wright goes back to sleep, when BatDoug and Chrome get up. BatDoug tries to run away before Chrome grabs him by the cape, realizing he could help him. Chrome puts him in his weapon storage, and goes back to his house. Chrome lets him out and asks him to help him. BatDoug says no but he bribes BatDoug with a donut. Chrome and BatDoug team up, and BatDoug finishes his donut. They go to other robberies and attempt to stop them, but they get beaten everytime. Chrome and BatDoug then go to a supermarket, where someone is robbing it. Chrome asks what the music that is playing in the background is, and BatDoug replies with Sarude - Dandstorm, which becomes a running gag in the show. Chrome and BatDoug then tackle the robber, which does nothing. The robber gets up and gets out a slingshot. Chrome and BatDoug laugh until the robber launches rockets from it. Chrome and BatDoug hide in shelves, and the robber shoots the clerk, missing. Chrome and BatDoug realize they need to come up with a trap. Bagel then walks in and sees bagels in the aisle Chrome and BatDoug are hiding in. Chrome pops out, as Bagel looks at them both. Chrome asks Bagel to help them with coming up with a trap. Bagel agrees, and BatDoug pops out and gets an inflatable raft inside the box. Chrome grabs a helium pump and Bagel grabs a soccer goal. BatDoug then gets some ice and they set up the trap. The robber is done playing with the clerk and goes to shoot Chrome, Bagel and BatDoug. The robber slips on the ice and lands in the soccer goal. Chrome pumps the helium into the inflatable raft box and it inflates, opening the box and crushing the robber, lifting him up to the ceiling. The police then arrive and arrest him. As Chrome, BatDoug and Bagel walk out, they notice another robbery. As they go to it, robbers stop them and surround them in an alleyway. Chrome begs they don't kill him, when he forgets something. The yoyo. Chrome gets out the Yoyo, and gets ready to whack them, but it breaks, causing it to land on Bagel, knocking him out. The robbers laugh and steal the gang's wallets, as they then fight. The robbers easily beat the three, as they use them as stepstools, trampolines and jump-ropes. Bagel then gets out his cane and shoots a laser at a robber's hair, making him go bald. The robbers then beat them up more before a sillhouette comes and beats the robbers with his sword. The robbers flee and the sillhouette gives them their wallets back. The sillhouette runs off, as the gang go to more places to stop more robberies, every time being saved by the sillhouette. After a while, the three give up and go home. As they walk back home, they are surrounded by robbers. They then engage in a fight again, the three losing. The sillhouette returns and beats the robbers, saying "You're welcome." before running away to fight off more crime. Quotes *'Chrome': Hey, what's that music playing? *'BatDoug': (sarcastically) Sarude - Dandstorm. *'Chrome': Oh. Trivia *In the stores, there are many references to things, strange things, and things that seem out of place, such as: **Doritos **Oxi-Clean **Hair (Actual hair from The Barber) **Spray-on Shoes (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) **Caffeine-free Sun Drop (Gorge's favorite drink) **A stuffed Meat Boy (from Super Meat Boy), Freddy Fazbear (from Five Nights at Freddy's) and Octodad (from Octodad) **Pickled olives (from To the Moon) **A chicken picnic (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3) **MattBoo's hat **Stickers of Marx Soul (Kirby), Magolor (Kirby) and Billy. **Your mother **Fitty-Fact Giraffe